


Detenção com Professor Hale

by carolss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Era da opinião de Stiles que professor Hale devia aprender a relaxar.





	Detenção com Professor Hale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).



Era da opinião de Stiles que professor Hale devia aprender a relaxar. Suas notas eram muito boas, em algumas matérias ele só ficava atrás de Lydia (e ninguém tirava notas melhores que as de Lydia), isso na opinião dele valeria com que um certo nível de vista grossa fosse feito com relação a pequenas infrações que ele cometesse.

E realmente havia sido bem pequena daquela vez, ele duvidava que havia alguma regra escrita sobre fazer desenhos de professores em seus cadernos, o fato que era um desenho de Derek Hale em uma daquelas barras de metal que strippers usavam pra dançar não devia fazer diferença. Okay ele via porque fazia mas em sua defesa professor Hale tinha vindo para a aula usando uma camisa que era apertada demais para o seu corpo, e se Stiles fosse fazer todas as piadas que ele estava pensando em voz alta iria perturbar ainda mais a classe. Ele merecia um prêmio por ter tanta consideração por seus colegas de sala, não uma detenção.

A pior parte da detenção não era nem ter que ficar naquela sala após a aula sem ter nada o que fazer mas sim que ele era o único lá além de Derek, que tinha passado os primeiros dez minutos daquela hora encarando Stiles em silêncio. E o cara nem parecia piscar dava nervoso, eventualmente ele disse :

“Você não precisa ficar me encarando o tempo todo, não é como se eu fosse fugir daqui”

“Eu não acho que você vá fugir”

“Então porque você está me encarando ?”

“Porque eu estou tentando entender o que se passa no seu cérebro”

“Eu acho que pra isso seria necessário um curso de neurologia não só observação a olho nu”

“Hilário”

“Eu sei”

“Eu estava sendo irônico. O que eu quero dizer é que eu não entendo porque você faria aquele desenho”

“O motivo é meio óbvio, você não acha ?”

“Não” Derek disse desviando pela primeira vez o olhar e parecendo ligeiramente embaraçado.

“Eu te desenhei como um stripper porque você parece com um”

“O quê ?” Derek disse voltando a olhar pra ele parecendo surpreso.

“As suas camisas e calças são pequenas demais pro seu corpo, eu não acho que você tem noção do seu tamanho, ou sei lá você talvez você não tenha noção do seu tamanho real. Tende a distrair um pouco pra ser honesto”

Derek bufou e disse :

“Eu suponho que eu poderia comprar roupas novas”

"Okay mas não conta pra ninguém que fui eu que sugeri porque as garotas e provavelmente alguns dos caras vão querer me linchar por privá-los do showzinho diário dos contornos do magnifico corpo de Derek Hale."

"Isso é inapropriado Stiles. Eu poderia te dar mais um dia de detenção por causa desse comentário"

Stiles riu pensando que por algum motivo que ele não conseguia entender que talvez mais uns dias de detenção com professor Hale não seriam tão ruins assim.


End file.
